To ensure customer satisfaction and trust in a product, manufacturers often test their products before placing them on the market or shipping the products to a customer. In some situations, sensor performance can be questioned when a system encounters unexpected results. It can be difficult to assess whether a system component such as the sensor cause the unexpected results without testing the sensor. However, sensor testing, such as for electrochemical sensors, can require external, specialized equipment to generate test signals which can be cumbersome and resource expensive.